<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Husband by Chookers38</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238525">The Husband</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chookers38/pseuds/Chookers38'>Chookers38</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drunken Confessions, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:55:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chookers38/pseuds/Chookers38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The party was at its best. Everyone was happy, dancing, laughing, and most of them were definitely drunk. So why was Jones crying?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Prince Charming | David Nolan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Husband</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirateherokillian/gifts">pirateherokillian (Pirateherokillian)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>alright so that one is like a extra long overdue gift to @pirateherokillian . I think at some point I proposed myself to backup for some CS secret something event but then idk what happened but I wasn’t obliged to post the fic and so it wait in my google doc...But finally, it’s completed and thanks to @spartanguard it is now beta and ready to read! :D extra many thx again to ya girl for doing such a fast work *mouah*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>The party was at its best downstairs, with people dancing, singing and laughing. And he was brooding in her room, his flask long since empty, feeling even more alone than he already was. He was standing in front of a chest of drawers, his eyes glued to the framed picture of what looked like a very happy couple. And she was in it. His Emma. <em>She’s not yours, mate</em>, he bashed himself before tearing his eyes away from the picture.</p><p>“Fuck it. She’s married,” he cursed, his eyes looking at the happy couple again.</p><p>The dude by her side was looking hella good, he couldn’t deny that. After all, Emma always had great tastes. Dashing, tall, blue eyes… But it wasn’t him. It wasn’t him standing by her side in that wedding picture and he cursed himself. Why had he not found the strength in his bloody guts to ask her before that dude? The more he was looking at the picture, the more he felt his heart tighten in his chest, his eyes stinging and soon, he couldn’t breathe anymore.</p><p>As fast as he could, he staggered his way out of the room, going back downstairs and heading straight to the table where the drinks were placed. He needed a glass full of the liquor that would help drown his miserable soul and survive the rest of the party. Once the drink was in hand, he aimed for the sofa, letting himself fall on it, blinking away the burn of the unshed tears. Yet the next minute he let himself drown into his sorrows and let his tears fall freely, not caring for the pitiful sight he was displaying in the middle of the happy party.</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>David knew he had drunk a little bit too much. But he was proud to say he wasn’t <em>that </em>drunk and was still doing fine even with all the shots he’d swallowed to win the challenge. Unlike the dude who had started their drink challenge. The man was….well, fine; he could not remember who it was exactly but anyway, the guy lost and he was the one who’d won and damn, it was a fucking victory. He also did not remember why it was so important to win but to hell with it. He was very happy and it was all that mattered.</p><p>Then he spotted his mate. Though the pirate did not look his best. So with as much a steady walk as he could manage, David made his way over and let himself fall on the sofa next to Killian, who was shaking. <em>Hold on—why was the bloody pirate shaking?!?</em></p><p>“H-hook, you okay?” David started, but the pirate didn’t acknowledge him. “Hey- mate, what’s up? Why are you-”</p><p>“Just leave me alone Dave!” Killian spat, trying to push him away but his move held no strength.</p><p><em>Why is his voice so hoarse</em>, David pondered, frowning as he continued to stare at the pirate even if the man had been clear about his desires. It was like he’d been- he was still crying. With a small gasp, David leaned on Killian’s shoulder, making the man groan at the intrusion but David couldn't care less.</p><p>“Hey!! It’s okay; whatever happened, it’s alright. Ya know I’m here for ya, right?”</p><p>“I said leave me the fuck alone. “</p><p>David did not say another thing but remained in his spot, his arm sliding down Killian’s back. Then the alcohol hit him hard. <em>Well damn</em>. His mind began to fog and he almost missed what his friend was whispering.</p><p>“I’m a loser. A bloody coward…”</p><p>“Aaah don’t say that, Killy,” David cheered, putting back his arm around Killian’s shoulder.</p><p>“I am!” Killian yelled but the loud music muffled his voice. When David did not react, Killian brought back his face in his hand, his voice back at being barely louder than a whisper, “She’s...She’s bloody married and I didn’t even ask her out myself. Fucking lucky bastard.”</p><p>“I- Hey, know what? I’m going to bring you a drink and we’ll talk, okay?”</p><p>Killian gave some sort of answer before David struggled to get his feet under him and his head straight—<em>or is it a fucking obstacle course?</em> his brain complained—to the bar.</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>She was having fun. It was probably one of the best parties she had been to. Fine, there weren’t parties like that back in the Enchanted Forest, so it was probably the best. And perhaps the punch helped. Speaking of, Mary Margaret spotted her own husband going for the bar. Quite drunk. She quickly excused herself from the few friends she was talking with and walked to meet David.</p><p>“And where do you think you’re going, Charming?” she interrupted him, watching as he tried to hide the far too full glass of punch.</p><p>David jumped a little at the sound of her voice, blinking at her before giving her his best smile, one that looked a little bit like her son-in-law. Right, so he was definitely drunk and in good company.</p><p>“David.”</p><p>“Mmh?”</p><p>She forced her look, her eyes falling on the two glasses. But he wasn't understanding.</p><p>“You and I both know you don’t need these…” Her hands went to grab the glass but he stepped back to prevent her from stealing them.</p><p>“Oh but it’s not for me, it’s for Hook! You should see him, he reaaaally need some rum!”</p><p><em>Was he even aware it was punch and not just rum? </em>Mary Margaret thought before shaking her head.</p><p>“I think you both need to slow down drastically on the drinks, boys.”</p><p>“Nonono, see? He’s over there. He-he needs some strong stuff and a friend to get better.”</p><p>“To get better?” Now that sounded strange even in the mouth of her drunk husband. “Why would Killian-” Her eyes focused on the pirate and she suddenly understood the urgency. “David, is he, is he crying?”</p><p>“Yeap.”</p><p>“Wh-why?”</p><p>“I...I honestly don’t remember. That’s a good question. I-I’m going to…”</p><p>David didn’t finish his sentence, letting Mary Margaret grab his drinks as she watched her husband try to make his way back to what seemed like a very sad Killian indeed. Knowing the circumstances of the party, she needed to know exactly what was happening.</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>The party was good, everyone seemed to enjoy themselves and she couldn’t suppress the proud smile on her face as she saw everyone take another glass of her punch. She prepared it and hell, Killian’s alcohol reserve was indeed what you’d call a treasure. And it was a good thing Storybrooke was a small town because no one was fit to drive anytime soon.</p><p>Another hour flew by and she started looking for familiar faces to talk with. While she had found close friends rapidly, she just couldn’t spot her own husband. Though luck was with her when she came face to face with Mary Margaret.</p><p>“Mom! Do you know where I can find Killian? I’ve been looking around but I just can’t see him.”</p><p>“Yup! He’s...” Mary Margaret looked around before she grabbed the hand of Emma and walked towards Ruby, who was waving her hand at them. “Ah there!” She exclaimed once they almost reached where Ruby was sitted. “Well they haven’t moved much…”</p><p>“They...what do you mean exactly?” Emma asked, now feeling worry rise through her chest. She couldn’t see Killian despite looking in the same direction as her mother. <em>And why was Ruby laughing so much?</em> Then she finally spotted Killian. Curled on himself with David hugging him. The latter clearly drunk. “Is that, is that <em>Dad</em>? Wait. Why is Killian crying?!?” Emma exclaimed, her body screaming for her to run and comfort her love but her mom’s and friend behavior were really weird. “Mom, Ruby? What is happening? Why aren’t you doing anything? Hell you should have told me Killian wasn’t feeling good!”</p><p>“Charming is desperately trying to help Killian while being drunk,” Mary Margaret stated, as if it was the most simple thing in the word.</p><p>“He found out you’re married,” Ruby snorted, right as Killian lifted his head toward her before leaving the room as fast as possible with David ‘running’ after him.</p><p>“Wait, but <em>we </em>are married!!” Emma exclaimed, shocked. “Why is he crying? Why would he…” but she couldn’t find the words, completely lost with the situation.</p><p>“Damn right! And that’s what is so fucking good!” Ruby finished, patting Emma’s shoulder and going away, still laughing.</p><p>“They’re very, very, veeery drunk, sweetheart,” her mother whispered to her before she too disappeared into the crowd, leaving Emma to deal with the drunken pair.</p><p>Cursing, Emma walked to the staircase, hurrying to climb upstairs once she heard her father speak loudly. She found him,face pressed against the closed door of their room, speaking to Killian who had apparently locked himself inside.</p><p>“Hey, Dad, what’s going on?” she asked casually or at least tried to sound like it.</p><p>“I, Emma? Nonono darling, he, he’s not- he doesn’t want to speak with you!” David stuttered, waving her away.</p><p><em>Way to avoid her</em>, she thought.</p><p>“Alright, Dad, thanks for caring. But I <em>really </em>need to have a talk with him. <em>Right now</em>.”</p><p>David seemed to want to argue but his guts decided to manifest at the same time and Emma was forced to use her magic in order to help her father to avoid any accident on the brand new rug. Once the nausea seemed to have passed, she gently escorted her grumbling father down, making sure her mother would take care of him before going back to her bedroom’s door, bracing herself for the difficult talk to come. She could feel it wasn’t going to be a pleasant conversation, not with how bad Killian’s drunken state looked to be.</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>He doesn’t want to see her or even speak with her. He was hurting too much for that. But at the same time, there was no trace of the bloody lucky bastard. And she was here. Wanting to speak with him. Emma was here and all he wanted was to hold her in his arms and kiss the hell out of her. Because he was in bloody love with her and just - why was she married? Long ago, it hadn’t stopped him. He had won Milah’s heart but the price for loving a married woman was her very life. He wouldn’t repeat the same mistake this time. Not with her. She was too important to him to lose.</p><p>A wave of nausea submerged him and for a moment he had the feeling he was actually on a ship, the floor beneath him pitching. He hadn’t felt that sick since his first days in the navy. Gasping, he closed his eyes, willing to rein his emotions back. Because he heard her knocking with insistance at the bloody door and fuck it. She needed to leave <em>now</em>. Or it would break them both.</p><p>“Killian?” her voice was full of worry.</p><p><em>Why would she be that worried about a worthless, cowardly, drunken pirate? </em>His mind screamed, his eyes still closed as he struggled to push down the bile.</p><p>“Hey, babe, you okay?”</p><p><em>Sweet word, sweet</em> <em>lies, </em>his demons whispered in his ears.</p><p>He jumped a little at her sudden touch on his shoulder as it startled him. Why couldn’t she just act like he meant nothing to her? Opening his eyes, Killian stared at her and tears prickled in his eyes before one escaped; he turned his face, moving away from her. Wanting to hide his pathetic state from her. But she was resilient and she followed him.</p><p>“Swan, just….don’t. I’m not.” He whimpered, trying to push her away.</p><p>“Come on, Killian, don’t shut me off. What’s truly going on in your head?”</p><p>“Something you don’t wish to know about. It won’t-” <em>Why was she caring? Why being so nice with him while all he wished was for her to not be happy with that husband so he could be with her?</em> He looked uncertain for a second before his face shut close. “I <em>won’t</em>.”</p><p>“So this is seriously about that marriage thing?” Emma said in a cold tone.</p><p>There was a dash of disbelief and, was it anger? It felt like it; he took it like it was. So he scoffed and tried to get up from the floor where he’d fallen, but failed miserably. And if not for Emma’s intervention he would have met the floor again, face first. She helped him sit on the bed and then sat herself next to him. They didn’t speak, and he started to hope she would just leave him in his sorrow and broken heart.</p><p>“Okay. Spill it out, Jones.” The way she spoke the word made Killian swallow, his knuckles turning white.</p><p>“No, lass. You really don’t want to hear what I want to say to you-” <em>Shit</em>. Killian realized he’d said too much, too late.</p><p>“Oh and what’s that, umh? Humor me, Jones.” There was a beat before he turned back toward her, his stormy eyes watching her.</p><p>“I- I don’t want to break your happiness, Swan, and that’s why you should just leave me alone and go back to your husband’s arms.” There. It hurt to be angry at her when he was the fool in the room but it might be the only way he knew to make Emma Swan go away and back to someone else’s loving arms. <em>You wish they were yours</em>. “Shut up,” he whispered to himself, but by the look on Emma’s face, she heard it.</p><p>“Okay. How many drinks did you have?” she suddenly cut in.</p><p>“W-what?”</p><p>“How.Many.Drinks. Did you have, Jones?” Emma articulated, facing him, her gaze hot on his face.</p><p>“I-just a few.” <em>Or was it more?</em> He couldn’t remember and that meant either he had more or he really had just a few… “But what would you care?”</p><p>“Why do I care about you, Killian?”</p><p>She let out a laugh, or more like a scoff. <em>As if she didn’t know</em>. If it was the truth she wanted to hear, she would have it.</p><p>“Yeah! You’re bloody married to a fucking lucky bastard and I hate, I <em>hate </em>that it isn’t me!”</p><p>He felt lighter but the broken look on her face crushed his heart and sent him down that hole again. He fucking hurt her and it was the last thing he had wanted. He needed to think quick and make it better.</p><p>“I, I just fucking love you, Emma Swan, and I’m too much of a coward for not having told you that sooner because now I ruined everything and I’m- I’m just an asshole.”</p><p>His voice broke and hot tears started to stream down his face. And she was crying too, by her sniffles and the way she breathed. But he couldn’t look at her. He should just run away and never come back. So he wiped the moisture away with the back of his sleeve and started to run as far away from her as he could. But his movements were floppy and she grabbed his bicep before he could reach the door knob, and shoved him against the nearest wall. Then slapped him. He deserved it, so he welcomed the stiging, yet his brain couldn’t understand why she would just slap him.</p><p>“That. Is for being an idiot.”</p><p>Then he saw her hand glowing with magic before a cold liquid hit his face, leaving him gasping as the water somehow cleaned a bit his drunken brain. The water slid down his hair, drops falling from it while he frowned at her. Now he was completely lost.</p><p>“This? Is for the way too many drinks you had with, I presume, my father. You can be fucking sure you two are forbidden from touching a single drop of alcohol for the rest of the year…”</p><p>Her tone softened just a bit but his guts told him she wasn’t done yet.</p><p>“And this…”</p><p>He took a sharp breath through his nose, closing his eyes when he saw her move toward him again, readying himself for the incoming attack. But her action left him half moaning, half gasping against her mouth the moment her lips made contact with his. And his brain didn’t register the fact that she was kissing him. She was fucking kissing him as if he was everything, and as weak as he was he finally give in and answered back, tilting his head so they could deepen their kiss, mouths chasing the other, tongues battling, until they had to separate for a breath.</p><p>“Swan I…”</p><p>“Shhh... Come on.”</p><p>With half open eyes, he let her drag him toward the bed and he knew this was going to be a terrible mistake but for now, just for now, he wouldn’t be a coward and run because he was willing to risk his life to the wrath of her husband once he found out what he’d done. Because Emma Swan was so worth it.</p><p>~/~</p><p>Sun slowly crept in, making its way through the white curtains, ending right on his face.</p><p>And it was enough to make him groan as he turned over and buried his face in his pillow, hiding from the light. He was bloody tired, his body overly sore from the party and the too many drinks he had<em>.</em> ‘<em>Bloody hell; I’m sure there’s part of the night that I don’t remember,’ </em>Killian thought. He was about to fall back asleep when the bloody alarm device rang and he recalled he had to work at the station today. Why the hell had he agreed to celebrate their second wedding anniversary, knowing they had to work the next day?</p><p>But his thoughts drove back to Emma. His hand lazily started to feel around him to realize he was alone in their bed, Emma’s warm presence long gone. Great. She let him oversleep and he really needed to pay her back today. With another moan and curses, Killian finally opened his eyes and got up. Only to observe he had a killing headache and all his strength disappeared after the first few steps. <em>Bloody hell</em>. The day was going to be <em>very </em>long.</p><p>But his loving wife was amazing as always and a glass of water plus an aspirin was waiting for him on the counter along a note stuck to the bottle.</p><p>
  <em>Drink two of them during the day. Good luck at work. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll see you tonight. XOXO, Emma</em>
</p><p>He chuckled and took the medicine, looking for it to do its magic. Then he frowned and again looked down at the the small note. ‘<em>I’ll see you tonight</em>‘. So he wouldn’t see her at work. Though it was something that happened from time to time, he couldn’t shake the feeling that she wasn’t just having a call outside town that would oblige her not to be at the station today specifically. Hell, he could bet on the fact it all has a link to last night. Passing his hand over his face, he grabbed the bottle of water, shoved it inside his bag and prepared himself for his day at the station.</p><p>The hours passed in a blur, though Killian couldn’t shake the feeling that had settled low in his belly making him feel like he was missing something, especially at the discovery of the numerous notes stuck all over his stuff. They went from “Emma’s husband” to “To the Husband of Emma” and all of the possible variations of the fact the objects belonged to him. And that he was married to Emma. The whole thing was strange but at least David hadn’t said a thing about it; he would even say that the prince had been just as surprised by the sticky notes, which made his day at work livable. A wince appeared as soon as he started to think of how it could have gone had he handled David’s teasing in addition.</p><p>He was not prepared, however, for the weirdness of the notes to follow him inside Granny’s diner later as he finally met Emma. They had sat at their table, Ruby quickly bringing them their usual drinks and promising to come back as fast as she could, as the diner was quite animated that evening. Then Emma started to talk about her day, acting like the dinner was something secret, talking with him as if there was another man who was her husband. If he was being honest, Killian wasn’t sure how to handle her strange behavior, but he quickly decided to play along, their conversation taking a more filtrious and naughty turn. Soon their glasses were empty, their cheeks pink with the words they were exchanging, Emma’s laugh being the only music he was hearing. It was just the two of them, the whole ‘husband’ oddity forgotten until Ruby came back to take their order.</p><p>“Alright! Your turns. I guess the usual for you, Em’?”</p><p>“That would be perfect, Ruby.”</p><p>“Aaaand for that awesome man that you’ve invited tonight?” Ruby playfully asked Killian.</p><p>“What the lady ordered, but with the french fries and vegetables.”</p><p>“Oh, mister-handsome is taking care of his diet.” The brunette teased, leaving Killian smiling at her though she could see the situation was starting to embarrass him. “<em>Very nice nightcap you’ve picked yourself tonight, girl,</em>” Ruby whispered to Emma with a wink.</p><p>Emma blushed, trying to hold back a laugh before Ruby walked away from their table. Killian followed her with his eyes, frowning as his mind tried to comprehend what just happened. This whole game of pretending he wasn’t Emma’s husband but some secret lover was starting to feel off. It left him wondering what exactly happened last night at the party at their house to make Emma and apparently a few other people act like this around him or leave all the strange notes at the station.</p><p>“Umh, Emma? Come again on why you had to work outside the town today, love?” Killian asked, wanting to hear her story once again but this time without playing the ‘nightcap guy’ card as Ruby had called him.</p><p>Before she could say a word, Ruby was back at their table, a small object in her hand.</p><p>“I completely forgot to give you the SD card from yesterday!! There’s all the pictures and Emma, let me tell you, <em>The Video</em> is hilarious.” Ruby turned her head to face Killian, giving him a huge wink. Though he only looked at her like he was completely lost and it took the wolf girl a few seconds to understand what was the problem. “Oh my god.” She paused, coming to look closer at Killian’s incredulous face. “OH MY GOD!!! You don’t remember!!! Oh fuck, Emma!” she looked between the two, Emma giving Ruby a knowing smile, making her laugh. “Damn it girl! You should have told me!”</p><p>Killian watched as the waitress disappeared into the kitchen, still laughing about the fact he wasn’t remembering. Facing Emma once more, Killian felt utterly lost, his face apparently funny enough as Emma couldn’t stop a small giggle. But the action only hurt his feelings as the situation finally sank in, the whole “husband” joke clearly having been because of what happened last night. And he couldn’t remember it. <em>Damn it</em>.</p><p>“Killian?”</p><p>Emma’s concerned voice made his head jump, realizing he’d looked down at his balled hand that rested on the table.</p><p>“You’re okay?” she continue, her fingers gently stroking his hand until he relaxed.</p><p>“I, yeah but Emma, why didn’t you tell me something happened last night? Is this what the whole ‘husband’ notes were all about?”</p><p>“I, umh yeah. I just,” Emma paused, feeling like her small revenge had last enough. “What about we eat and then go home and we can look at the pictures Ruby took?”</p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>~/~</p><p>Once home with a full belly, Killian sat on the couch while Emma connected the small card to the television. The rest of the dinner had gone fine, the atmosphere not as awkward as it could have been. Now was the moment Killian had been waiting for. Emma joined him and together they started watching the pictures and video clip on the screen. Clearly, the party had been fantastic; he could at least remember the start of it , everyone smiling and being happy, pictures of him and Emma that made Killian smile and hug even more fiercely the lovely woman next to him. She was beautiful and he couldn’t feel more happy to be lucky enough to have married her. Then a new set of pictures started and he couldn’t stop the snort at the view of him and David partaking in a drinking contest while they had already a few grammes of alcohol in their blood.</p><p>“Well, that explains why the rest of the party is lost to me,” Killian chuckled.</p><p>The pictures of David and him drinking were quite something, some he could definitely use against his mate if needed. But as Emma made the pictures go by on the screen, Killian couldn’t deny the fact he really had been quite drunk at that point because none of them were familiar. Then as their state worsened, Killian had to ask Emma to pause the picture as a particular scene caught his whole attention, the smile completely gone from his lips.</p><p>“What happened Swan? Did you...did you know about this?”</p><p>She only nodded before taking a drink. Killian was back at watching the pictures for clues. It was a bit blurry but it was him, sitting in that very same couch they had pushed on a corner of the living room, his hand holding his head as he cried. Killian blinked again, the following picture still showing him in the same state but the quality a bit better this time. <em>Why would I cry?</em> Killian asked himself, searching in his memory for the answer. But there was nothing. His brain was blank and his guts started to clench, fearing for the reason he’d been so emotional. Next was a video of him explaining for apparently the third time to Ruby why he was crying, David being a loyal friend, not leaving his side and showing an emotional comfort Killian never thought the man would have shown towards him. Taking the remote control, Killian sped up the slideshow, red creeping on his cheeks as shame filled him. Emma stood next to the couch, watching Killian curse as he realized what he really did after the last picture of them was taken before she had gone upstairs to talk with him.</p><p>“Bloody hell, Emma I,”</p><p>He turned toward her, all the events of the day about the ‘husband’ thing finally making sense. How could he mess up at this point? Why hadn’t he stopped the drinks before anything went out of hand?</p><p>“Love I, I’m, I just-” But nothing was coming out of his mouth. He had no word for her, no apology for his behavior.</p><p>“Killian, what I did today wasn’t exactly right either.” Emma said slowly, the pain she could see in his eyes making her feel guilty for what she’d planned. “I. Last night, this whole false assumption had me so broken while it should have been just happiness, that I, I just wanted to show to you how it kinda felt with that stupid husband-joke, but it got out of hand and I’m sorry too, Killian.”</p><p>“Oh Emma, you should have told me from the start, love.” Killian stood up, coming to hold her hand and take her in his arms. “I’m so sorry for being a drunken ass when, as you said, it should have been just enjoying celebrating our anniversary.”</p><p>They held each other for long minutes before the weight of the day finally overcame them. They walk to their bed hand in hand, silently trying to apologize to the other. Once curled in their bed, Emma turned in his arms to face him, cupping his face before she started to tell him the rest of the evening, after she found him inside their bedroom, how it had pained her to see that somehow he wasn’t believing in the truth that they were together and that it wasn’t a dream, that he deserved this happy ending with her. The revelation made them both tear up before their lips met halfway, the need to share their love overwhelming.</p><p>“I’m sorry for ruining last night, love.” Killian whispered once they broke apart, still feeling guilty for the mess created.</p><p>“It’s alright. It’s in the past.” Emma took a moment to look in his eyes before a small smile appeared on his lips. “Just promise me one thing, Jones.”</p><p>“Anything, love.”</p><p>“Just don’t get drunk anytime soon, okay, husband?”</p><p>Killian snorted at the demand but was fast to agree, stealing a kiss before adding with a smirk on his lips.</p><p>“Aye. And I promise to show you just how much the real husband loves you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>